


Under the Suit

by feygrim



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dyslexic!Tony, Hurt/Comfort, I know nothing about dyslexia except from what I googled, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feygrim/pseuds/feygrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: dyslexic!tony keeping his dyslexia a secret but one day bruce finds out somehow and fluffy hurt/comfort science!bro feels</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Suit

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Sob a Armadura](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429141) by [Rosetta (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta)



Tony pushed the papers away with a sound of disgust and frustration. Not at the papers but at himself. The letters meant nothing to him even though he tried multiple times to read them over and over. He took deep breaths as Pepper instructed him to, leaning back in his chair. He knew his dyslexia couldn’t be treated with deep breaths but they did make him feel calmer.

There were days where he didn’t feel like Tony Stark because of his disability, didn’t feel like that multimillionaire genius being praised in the papers. And combined with his anxiety, those days were the worst. All he could do was climb back into bed and breathe and wait. 

He barely heard the doors slide open as he stared at the ceiling. He startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Oh, Bruce. Sorry, did you need me?”

Bruce nodded, not easily hiding his concern for the other man. “Yeah, but it’s not a big deal. Doesn’t need to be rushed. You feeling okay?” 

Tony didn’t know why he said anything. He could have slapped on a smile and pretended everything was fine. “……..Not really.” 

Bruce nodded and sat in the other chair. 

"You sure you have the tempermant this time?" Tony ribbed. 

Bruce laughed. “Pretty sure.” 

"Okay……….so I have dyslexia…." It felt strangely good to admit that to someone who wasn’t Pepper. Bruce listened quietly as he talked and he truly appreciated that. He didn’t know how much he wanted to vent out until he started talking. When he was done, he looked anywhere but at Bruce. 

Bruce processed everything Tony told him, then took his hand. “You’re amazing, you know that?”

Tony snorted. “Uh, duh, of course.”

"No, really, you’re fucking amazing, Tony. You’re, you’re a genius! You’ve impacted lives! You’ve done all these amazing things, all of this with your dyslexia and your anxiety! You’ve never given up or given in! It’s amazing!" He kissed his hand. "You’re amazing, Tony Stark." 

"…….Bruce….." He stood up and hugged him tightly. The air suddenly felt lighter and he let out a shaky breath. Bruce hugged him back just as tight 

"I don’t mind if you stain the shirt," Bruce muttered. 

"Shut up," Tony muttered, smiling through tear-filled eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> I live off of comments, feedback, and kudos!! I love getting prompts so feel free to hit up my askbox!!
> 
>  
> 
> find me on loveisfx.tumblr.com


End file.
